


Camp Cuddletown

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Polyship Roadtrip, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Everyone in the tent is cold, and they end up cuddling together for warmth. Unfortunately (or rather fortunately) for them, they're also really into each other.





	Camp Cuddletown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Followmeintotheshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followmeintotheshadows/gifts).



Noctis wakes up with a start. Even though his mind is still foggy with sleep, it’s urgently informing him that he’s freezing. It was so hot when they’d gone to bed that his tee is still a little damp from sweating earlier, and it isn’t helping him feel better about the cold. 

He curls his hands into his armpits and tries to go back to sleep, but his feet are cold. It’s distracting. Thinking about his feet makes all his skin prickle with goosebumps. He wonders if there is a chance he’ll actually freeze to death. Probably not. Ignis would’ve at least made grumpy noises about it if it was a possibility, right? 

“Oh, just come over here,” Ignis sighs as if he can read Noct’s thoughts. 

It takes Noct’s brain a bit to comprehend that, no, Ignis can’t read his thoughts. So Ignis must be awake. And if Ignis is awake, he’s probably been watching Noct shiver. Which means that Ignis probably has something that will warm Noctis up. 

It isn’t far to scramble because Ignis is kind of laying perpendicular to Noct’s head. Noct isn’t sure why Ignis isn’t just sitting up and handing him whatever warm thing he’s going to give him, but he’s too cold to complain. 

“Bring your bag,” Ignis orders just as Noct starts to crawl away from it. 

And oh, that sounds like a good idea. He’s cold, but his sleeping bag is at least a little warm from his body hear. But what’s even better is that Noct has an idea of what warm thing is about to happen, and he’s down for it. He hasn’t gotten Ignis to cuddle him in years, but he has a pretty good memory of how Ignis ranks as a human pillow. 

Back when Noctis was younger, and he could still get by with it, he used to fall asleep on anyone, anywhere. He still prefers it, truth be told. Even though his position in life says he shouldn’t be, Noct is big on cuddling and physical contact. Ignis is the one with the giant personal space bubble. Noctis is not. 

Even if it was sweltering like it had been during the day, Noct wouldn’t be passing this opportunity by. Ignis doesn’t offer cuddles very often anymore. It is one of the reasons Noctis hates being all grown up. 

Ignis pulls the zipper down on his sleeping bag, and Noctis wastes no time getting as close as physically possible to him. He leaves Ignis to arrange his bag over them because there are more important things he needs to do. Things like curling his hands in the soft, warm cotton of Ignis’s sleep shirt because Ignis would probably object if he put them under the shirt to get straight at all that warm skin. 

“Dude, no fair,” Prompto whines. “Nobody wants to be my cuddle buddy.”

“Shut up,” Gladio tells him a second later, but the tone in his voice says that he agrees more with Prompto’s complaint than his words say. 

Ignis sighs. Noctis knows it’s a big one because he can feel Ignis’s chest expand under his hands before he exhales. “Alright, everyone up,” Ignis says a moment later. 

Noctis very much objects to Ignis removing him from his new, warm home. But he can’t let Prompto and Gladio freeze. That’d be selfish. Still, he is really tempted to be selfish when he has to clamber out of Ignis’s warm cocoon a few seconds later. 

“Stay there,” Ignis orders him like he’s going to get in the way of whatever his plan is. 

Noctis would be insulted, but he’s just too cold to care. And besides, Ignis utters a similar order to Prompto a few seconds later, and he gets banished to the same corner of the tent Noctis is staying in. It’s nice, having Prompto next to him. There’s a little bit of heat radiating off him. Not as much as leaches off Ignis, but it’s still nice. 

“Hey, shiver buddies for life?” Prompto asks as he quakes next to him. 

“Yeah,” Noctis agrees. He watches Ignis and Gladio work silently together. Two stupidly tall guys maneuvering in a small tent. It’s like watching some sort of weird crab dance. 

Their crab mating ritual doesn’t last long. Ignis shoves at Gladio’s massive shoulders and points at the other side of the tent before scooching backwards towards the other side. “Well, come on then,” he says as he beckons at Noct. 

And oh, oh Noctis can see what they were doing now and he heartily approves. Prompto must approve as well because he cheers “Cuddle pile!” and scrambles next to Gladio before Noctis gets back to Ignis. 

Gladio laughs as Prompto wiggles down next to him. Noct would mock one at least of them, but Ignis is busy plastering himself against Noct’s back. It is the kind of close that would give him a hardon if not for the fact that his balls are trying to retreat back inside his body. 

Prompto steals his move from earlier and curls his hands in Noct’s shirt as he settles. Gladio throws an arm over Prompto’s waist which makes his hand come to a rest upon Noct’s hip. Prompto lets out a happy little sigh, and Ignis fucking echoes it as his left hand comes over to rest flat on Noct’s belly. Because of course Ignis isn’t going to copy Gladio and torment Prompto’s hip. He has to help drive Noct crazy instead. 

Noctis swallows and tries to think of unsexy things. Now that he’s starting to warm up, his body wants to send blood down to reacquaint itself with his dick. If that happens, there is no way Promto isn’t going to notice. 

“Go to sleep,” Ignis rumbles as his hand splays out further. The tips of two of his fingers are brushing against a strip of skin that Noct’s shirt has left exposed as he settled. Ignis’s voice rumbles through his chest against Noct’s back. With Gladio around, it can be easy to forget that Ignis’s voice is pleasantly deep as well. 

Noctis forces himself to breathe. Sleep. Right. He can do that. He is the master of sleep. He is sleep’s champion and shining knight. He closes his eyes and thinks how amazing naps are. It works because Noctis loves naps as much as he loves anyone currently in the tent with him. But then it fails because he also loves Prompto, and so he can’t just ignore how Prompto is fidgeting. 

Reluctantly, he cracks open his eyes. A full moon is hanging high overhead. The light reflects off the flat rocks of their campsite enough that he can still make out most of Prompto’s face even if he’s still in the blue-ish sort of greyscale that nighttime brings with itself. 

Prompto’s eyes are huge. He looks kind of dazed. He mouths something when he notices that Noctis is looking at him. Of course, Noctis is shit at lip reading, so whatever Prompto is trying to convey is lost on him. What isn’t lost on him is the way Prompto’s mouth moves. He has a nice mouth. A really, really nice mouth. 

Noctis’s like of that mouth is quickly conveyed down to his dick because his body has always hated him. 

“Stop it,” Ignis hisses a second later. 

Noctis is mortified for a couple of seconds before he realizes that there’s no way Ignis is talking to either him or his dick. Because that hand on his stomach hasn’t moved and couldn’t possibly feel his stiffy. 

Which means Ignis is talking to Prompto. It makes more sense. Prompto is the one fidgeting and saying whatever he’s saying with those lips of his. 

Prompto rolls his eyes and mouths what even Noctis knows is an exasperated, “Dude.” 

“What’re you doing?” Gladio grumbles. He sounds half-asleep. Noctis would be jealous but his body is still busy giving him an erection and distracting him with it. 

“Nothing!” Prompto protests too loudly. He conspicuously shifts away from Gladio which means he shifts into Noctis. And hey, looks like Noctis at least has solidarity in the awkward erection camp. 

Ignis groans in the way that means he’s irritated. Noctis echoes that groan, but it’s way filthier than it should be. 

“If you three start humping on each other, I won’t be responsible for my actions,” Gladio threatens. 

“You needn’t worry. It was your dick they were talking about,” Ignis replies. The frost in his tone is as bad as the cold that had been plaguing Noctis’s sleep earlier. 

“Oh really?” Gladio purrs. His hand shifts more fully onto Noctis’s hip, curling around it. He must move closer as well because Prompto is really getting pushed against him now. And Prompto also lets out a confused little, “Gah?!” 

“You are not having a threesome in this tent!” Ignis exclaims as he pulls his hand free. Noctis had almost forgotten it was there, but misses it all the same as it leaves.  
A few seconds later, the sound of the tent’s zipper echoes as Ignis opens the door wide. Cold air and moonlight flood in. 

“What’re you doing?” Gladio protests. 

“Releasing all of your hormones out in the wilds where they belong!” Ignis retorts. He sounds miffed.

Gladio doesn’t seem to catch his mood though because before Noctis can think of anything to say, he’s purring, “Why don’t you come over here instead, and I can help take that stick out of your ass? Might even replace it with something bigger.”

Ignis makes indignant noises that make him sound like he’s dying. His not-words don’t seem to have any impact on Gladio though. Or maybe they do have one, just not the one Ignis is trying to have. Because Gladio is taking his pants off. 

“Are we getting naked now? I’m down for getting naked!” Prompto announces. 

Noctis has to admit he kind of likes that idea too. “I don’t know,” he says as dejectedly as possible, “Specs is letting all sorts of cold air in here.” 

“Body heat’ll warm you right up. Trust me,” Gladio says. “Course, it’d be a lot warmer if somebody got his ass back over here and stopped letting all that cold air in.” 

“Yeah, Iggy! Think of Noct. Don’t want him to be all cold, do you?” Promto asks. 

“This is the rankest, cheapest sort of blackmail!” Ignis announces as he zips the tent door shut. 

It takes Noct’s eyes a moment to adjust to the now dimmer lighting in the tent. But by the time they do, Prompto has already wriggled out of his shirt. It’s a nice view. Noct likes it. Prompto isn’t some sort of muscle bound beefcake like Gladio, but Noctis has a wide variety of tastes.

He tries to figure out a way to compliment him that won’t sound totally lame, but loses his chance when Prompto decides to take Noct’s shirt off as well. Fingers darting under the hem of his shirt distract him. He’s never thought that his stomach was an erogenous zone before. But between Ignis and Prompto, wandering fingers over his abs might become a thing for him. 

Speaking of Ignis, he’s being quiet for a man who just spent the last few minutes sputtering and bemoaning the sexy times happening. And the lack of warmth along his back tells him that he hasn’t returned to his former space. The tent is big, but it’s not large enough to lose a six-foot-something man in. 

He pushes up far enough on his elbow to glance over Prompto’s shoulder. And there’s Ignis, straddling Gladio’s body. Gladio’s hand is tangled around the back of his skull, pulling him down into the kind of nasty, open mouthed kiss that does terrible things to Noct’s dick. 

It also gives him an idea. 

The way he pushes Prompto down onto the floor isn’t very graceful, but Prompto doesn’t seem to mind. And Ignis and Gladio are too busy making out to notice. So Noctis just goes ahead with his kissing plan. He’s a little uncertain, so he tries for a gentler approach. His nose bumps into Prompto’s a couple of times before he finally gets a good angle. 

Then it finally clicks, and it’s a lot nicer than he anticipated it being. He always thought that when he finally worked up the nerve to kiss Prompto, it would be awkward. This is anything but. 

Prompto is still fidgeting underneath him. His hands seem to be fluttering around, touching every part of Noctis that is within reach. They skate over his sides in a way that would be ticklish if not for the fact that every inch of Noctis’s skin is telling him that all the touching feels good.

He doesn’t notice a third hand joining in on the fun until a pair of lips is being pressed against his spine. As Prompto’s lips are making out with his own, he’s very sure that it’s somebody else. Prompto whines a little when he breaks their kiss to check who. 

A glance to his left shows that Gladio is staring at them. He smirks when Noct’s eyes catch his. “Why are you all still wearing pants?” he asks. His voice is a deeper rumble than it was just a little while ago. Which, now that Noctis is looking at him, is probably because he’s got his cock in his hand. Just sort of lazily stroking it up and down. 

“I’d like to be in the pants-less club!” Prompto cheers. His enthusiastic wriggling forces Noctis to move. Well, ‘forces’ isn’t quite the right word. Because Noctis is in favor of Prompto being pants-less too. 

Now that he thinks of it, he’s also in favor of his pants being off. Things are starting to feel a little tight down there. Ignis seems to read his mind because there are fingers tugging his sleep pants down a second later. 

“Fuck,” Ignis hisses. 

“That’s the idea,” Gladio replies. 

“No. I left the toiletries in the Regalia,” Ignis corrects him. 

“Uh, do you really want to, like, put on cologne right now?” Prompto asks. 

“It’s where the lube is,” Gladio explains. 

“Yes, well. As the only one still clothed. I suppose it’s up to me to go fetch it.” For a guy who had been holding open the tent flap a little while ago, he sounds reluctant. “If I die while fetching it, you will tell no one why I was out there. Or I’ll haunt your dreams.” 

Ignis awkwardly shuffles away and leaves the tent quickly, not letting any cold air in this time. 

Gladio doesn’t seem to care to wait for him to return as he tugs Prompto down on top of him. Noctis watches as Prompto squirms until he’s straddling Gladio like Ignis was earlier. Only instead of kissing, Gladio’s hand makes a beeline towards his prick. 

Despite the hungry look on his face, his touches seem gentle. It’s almost sweet to watch. 

“You know you can come over here,” Gladio says. “I’ve got two hands.”

If Noctis has heard a better invitation in his life, he can’t remember it. He doesn’t have time to consider what he should do once he’s closer because Gladio’s other hand starts touching his dick. Noctis is very sure that Cor Leonis never intended his coordination drills to be put to such a use as dual handjobs, but what the Marshal doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

Prompto’s hand finds its way to Noctis’s face and pulls him in for another kiss. Gladio seems to like seeing them kiss because his grip falters a bit before tightening and tugging a bit harder. It feels good, but it doesn’t feel enough. 

“I see you’ve kept yourselves busy while I was gone,” Ignis says as he darts back inside the tent. He sounds a little breathless, and Noct’s cock jerks a bit at the sound even though his brain knows that the sexy type of exertion isn’t what caused it. 

Ignis kicks off what Noctis thinks are Gladio’s boots and shimmies out of his pants before dropping down on the other side of Gladio – who yelps a second later. 

“That’s cold,” he complains. 

“It’d be colder on your penis,” Ignis tells him. “Warm lube makes happy dicks.”

Gladio opens his mouth like he’s going to say something in return, but Prompto’s fingers find their way over it first. “Guys, I think my dick is going to explode soon. Can we save the bickering for another time?”

Gladio nips at Prompto’s fingers before sucking one into his mouth, so Noctis assumes that he’s acquiescing to Prompto’s demands. 

“Gah,” Prompto whimpers right before Ignis lurches up to kiss him. 

Ignis doesn’t kiss him like he was kissing Gladio earlier. He’s not trying to devour Prompto whole. Which is probably good for Prompto’s sanity at the moment – much as Noctis would really like to watch them really go at it. That’s not happening tonight though, because Ignis is already pulling away, nipping at the bottom of Prompto’s lip before turning to lunge half-way across Gladio’s body to pull Noctis into his kiss. Ignis’s lips are a little swollen from all the making out he’s already been going, and his tongue is strong as it pushes into his mouth. 

 

Hands that feel like Prompto’s find their way to Noct’s abandoned dick, tugging on it with less certainty than Gladio had, but with just as much enthusiasm. It’s just about perfect until Ignis is pulling away. 

“Lube,” he says dazedly. “We should… uh…”

“Get the lube open?” Gladio asks, amusement clear in his voice. 

Ignis doesn’t reply to him, but drags the bottle of lube out from wherever he’d stored it under Gladio’s body to warm it. He squirts some into his palm before tossing the bottle back at Gladio who copies his motions. 

Then Ignis is dragging Prompto off Gladio’s body, and Gladio is dragging Noctis into his spot. If nothing else, Noctis is starting to get the feeling that Gladio really likes to have people straddling him. 

Gladio’s cock nestles right up under his ass as he settles. There’s a bit of wetness that says there’s some precome on it even though Gladio hasn’t really been touching himself much. Then Gladio’s hand is curling around his cock, and most of his thoughts fizzle out in order to focus his attention on that touch. 

The grip is stronger than it was earlier, tighter. Noctis suppresses a whimper because despite what Ignis thinks, he does still have some dignity. But he can’t help the way his hips try to instinctually push up into Gladio’s touch. 

“Fuck,” Prompto whimpers beside him. Ignis is curled over him, but from the way his arm is moving, he’s doing about the same thing to Prompto’s dick that Gladio is doing. Noctis lets his eyes slide over both their bodies before catching Prompto’s gaze once again. Even in the dimness of the tent, he looks dazed. 

And that’s apparently all it really takes for Noct to lose it. Before he really knows what’s happening, his dick is jerking in Gladio’s firm grasp. His jizz seems to go everywhere. Some of it lands on Gladio’s face like he’s in a cheap porno. 

Thankfully, Gladio doesn’t seem to care at all. Instead of reaching to wipe off his face, he just sits up to take his own kiss from Noctis’s mouth as he brings him down from his orgasm high. Beside them, Prompto hisses out something unintelligible. Ignis laughs. 

“Don’t laugh,” Prompto says even though he’s laughing too. “I bet you say even worse things when you get off!”

“He doesn’t,” Gladio says. “But I wouldn’t mind helping to see if we can team up to find out.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun is Noctis’s nemesis. But it’s made a bit better by the smell of whatever Ignis is cooking wafting in through the once again wide-open tent door. 

“Iggy’s in a good mood,” Prompto says the instant he notices that Noct is awake. He whispers it like it’s some sort of conspiracy. 

Gladio snorts in response. “Yeah, I wonder what could’ve possibly put him in a good mood.” 

Prompto blushes which is kind of cute. Noctis wonders if he should kiss him. Probably not. He’s got morning breath. Maybe later once he’s brushed his teeth. 

Actually, now that he thinks about it. He’s going to have to kiss all of them after he brushes his teeth. Maybe do more than kiss them. Which reminds him…

“Hey, Ignis. We have enough money for a hotel tonight?”


End file.
